


A Jax's Style

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Here We Go Again [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Feels, Beacon Hills High School, Bromance, Brotp, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Mentions of characters death, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Secrets, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Time Travel Fix-It, Underage Kissing, hinted child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Stiles and Jackson are both involved in the magical offerings of a coven. However, instead of dying, they both wake up within their nine-year-old bodies supposedly trapped in the past.COMPLETED





	A Jax's Style

**Author's Note:**

> Can Y'all tell I'm obsessed with Time Travel stories?

Of everything that’s happened over the past few years, returning to Beacon Hill during a break from college, Jackson supposed he should’ve known that everything would’ve gone downhill. Beacon Hills was literally a hotspot for the supernatural. It hadn’t even been a week before a coven of all things decided to come to their home and try to revive the Nematon.

he may not have been here when everything went down with the possession of Stilinski or the sacrifices but Lydia had kept him up to date on everything. He knew how the others all felt about the damn tree possibly powering back up. Hell, it made him uneasy just thinking about it.

If there was one thing that Jackson had learned since his time in London, it was that if they're a threat to a pack member then it affected the entire pack.

The confrontation went how he remembered most going during their high school days, the coven was unwilling to back down and McCall wanting to be lenient towards them.

It wasn’t too surprising that McCall and that Liam kid were the first ones knocked out, Jackson hoped it was just them actually unconscious. He wasn’t a part of the McCall pack, certainly didn’t feel like it, but he didn’t actually want any of them to get killed by a bunch of middle-aged witches.

“No!”

Lydia’s scream was what had Jackson on alert, his head whipped around towards her only to see that she was staring past him at something over his shoulder. Turning back around, Jackson came face to face with one of the witches, up close her green eyes and dull red hair was the only thing he could notice. 

Before he could try to do anything to put his defenses up, the witch muttered something under her breath and next thing Jackson knew he was falling to his knees with the witch grabbing ahold of his hair and yanking his head back to the side. 

“Jackson!” Hearing Stilinski’s shout, Jackson’s eyes darted to the side, his head turning as much as the witch would allow, watching in a mix of awe and terror as Stilinski took off running towards them. 

Another witch appeared just behind Stilinski and wrapped an arm around his neck, holding him in place as she began muttering. Jackson met Stilinski’s eyes just as the area around them seemed to be glowing, the last thing he became aware of was Lydia’s banshee scream echoing throughout the night.

Then everything went dark as pain rippled throughout his body, a pain so similar to his first transformation into the Kanima that Jackson was downright scared to think of what he might be becoming now.

Chirp.

Chirp. Chirp.

Chirrrrrrp.

Everything coming back to him all at once, Jackson jerked up into a sitting position. Panting heavily, he looked around him with wild eyes, trying and failing to recognize his surroundings. He knew at least that he was still outside.

Chirp.

Startled, Jackson flinched at the low noise and turned his head towards it. There was a bird sitting on a low hanging branch, staring at him. Scowling, Jackson turned his head away, just as something off to the side began moving. Jackson turned towards it, feeling his heart stop in his chest as a familiar looking kid sat up.

“Stilinski?” Jackson called out, wincing at the rasp to his voice.

The kid flinched, violently as he jerked his entire body to the side causing him to fall over. Jackson got to his feet, stumbling slightly as he made his way over to the kid, to Stilinski. Reaching down, Jackson helped Stilinski sit back up, only realizing as Stilinski stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth that something was wrong.

The other’s weren’t here, and helping Stilinski get to his feet after helping him sit up shouldn’t have been as hard as it was. Then Jackson looked down at himself and screamed.

Mainly due to the fact that he was clearly not as big as he was supposed to be, he still had his clothes on only they were four times smaller than their original size on him and he could sense the Kanima inside of him, only it was as though he were turning for the first time all over again. The feeling hurt, a lot and Jackson felt Stilinski grabbing his face and forcing him to look at him.

“Jackson!” Stilinski yelled, his eyes wide and panicked, “You need to stop. Shit, Jackson you have a tail?!”

Jackson winced as said appendage whipped around to curl around his waist. Despite turning into a “wolf” after dying and coming back, Jackson not only had a beta wolf form but he could still turn into the Kanima. The Kanima had actually become his default shift, something which he never told the others.

Closing his eyes, Jackson forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. Now that he focused on it, the Kanima inside wasn’t fighting him or trying to urge him to look for a master, something Jackson was glad for.

Having someone else control you? Not fun, at all. 

He could literally feel as his tail slowly slid back into him, becoming a normal person’s spin once more. The feeling of his bones shifting into place left him shivering with goosebumps on his skin. Opening his eyes, Jackson came face to face with a less panicked but still wary Stilinski who finally stepped back out of Jackson’s personal space.

“We need to get out of here,” Stilinski began.

Jackson scoffed, muttering, “No shit.”

Stilinski glared as he continued speaking, “The others are nowhere to be seen but I knew we’re still in the preserve. My house is closer then yours but if anything we can go to the old Hale house property.”

Rolling his eyes, Jackson gestured for Stilinski to lead the way, “Like hell, I’m going there dressed like this. Let’s just go to your house, find the others and take care of those damn witches.”

Scowling, Stilinski pushed past Jackson who glared in return. Slowly the two of them took off, making their way closer and closer to the Stilinski household. Leaving the preserve, Jackson wrapped his larger clothes around him as the biting wind assaulted them at all sides now that there were no trees to provide protection.

The Stilinski household looked the same as always to him only the moment they walked past the driveway, Stilinski froze nearby his jeep and from where he stood Jackson could see his hands shaking.

“Stilinski.” Jackson bit out, “The hells the matter with you? Yes, it’s your jeep, now let’s go.”

“....Asshole we….we have a problem.” Stilinski spoke so softly that Jackson could barely hear him.

“What?”

“It looks….brand new…” Stilinski moved forward and ran his fingertips over the cool metal of the passenger door, “Not of the bumps or scratches are here?”

Confused but realizing that something might actually be wrong, Jackson moved over towards Stilinski and looked at the jeep. Hesitantly sniffing the air, he realized that Stilinski’s scent wasn’t on the jeep, instead, it was something similar but...flowery and stagnant.

Before Jackson could tell Stilinski this, Stilinski took off running towards the front door. Jackson watched as he scooped up a key from under the mat and ran inside, he stood there, waiting from Stilinski to come back out but froze as he heard crying coming from in the house.

Jackson saw scales beginning to form on his arms, and had the strongest urge to crouch down onto all fours, but he ignored it as he ran into the house, slightly overwhelmed by the strong stench of alcohol before pushing aside the slight twinge of concern he felt and going upstairs. 

He found Stilinski booting up an old computer that he hadn’t seen someone use in years. “Stilinski.”

“I….damnit, Jackson I think those witches screwed up.” Stilinski never took his eyes off the computer screen, “Deaton said they were sacrificing people! They should’ve killed us not….not…”

Jackson stalked over towards Stilinski and grabbed him by the bicep before forcing him to turn around and look at him, “What are you talking about?!”

“.....I think….I think we time traveled…”

Jackson snorted, letting go and turning on his heel in annoyance, “Screw this, I’m out of here.”

“No!” Stilinski lept on Jackson’s back, forcing him to stop walking, “Look!”

Jackson flung him off of his back before looking to where Stilinski’s finger was pointing at the computer screen and froze at the date.

The soft “Oh,” from Stilinski had Jackson turning his gaze back towards him just to see tears going down Stilinski’s face. Jackson was startled by the sudden appearance of tears but glancing back at the date he realized why there showed up.

It was only a month or so after Claudia Stilinski died.

Dimly, Jackson realized that this way probably why all he could smell was alcohol in the house. No one ever had proof or mentioned it, but Jackson had seen the way Sheriff Stilinski looked at alcohol or how oddly strained his relationship was with his son, especially concerning the elder Stilinski’s health.

Mouth turning downwards, Jackson hesitantly moved over to the bed that Stilinski was seated on and sat down next to him, not touching but close enough that Stilinski could sense he was there.

After a few minutes had passed, more like half an hour, which Stilinski fell against Jackson’s side and finally began to calm down. Jackson wouldn’t admit it but he was slightly worried and pissed when the Sheriff didn’t come in to see why his son was crying, probably on the verge of a panic attack. The only reason why Stilinski calmed down, Jackson realized looking down at him, was because he had passed out.

Jackson scooted back on the bed and pulled Stilinski with him, the process of pulling the larger clothes off of him was both mortifying and awkward as Jackson stripped him down to a baggy pair of boxers. Jackson threw the baggy clothing off the bed and kicked it underneath, he took out Spongebob pajama pants from the dresser and pulled them on Stilinski as well as a loose t-shirt.

Muttering under his breath about how Stilinski owed him for this, Jackson quietly left the bedroom and used his nose to lead him towards what had to be the Sheriff’s room. Opening the bedroom door, Jackson’s nose was assaulted by that same flowery, stagnant smell as well as alcohol, and someone who clearly hadn’t bathed recently.

Not really sure what exactly he was trying to do, Jackson moved slowly as he entered the room and checked that the Sheriff was still breathing. Jackson gulped, he didn’t think he’d have to be a werewolf to smell the grief coming from the Sheriff. It was suffocating. Turning his back on the man, Jackson made his way downstairs and moved about as though his body was moving without his control. 

He knew not to take all of them, or else it would be obvious and probably get Stilinski in trouble with his father, but Jackson made sure to take a decent size of the alcohol bottles and pour them out, or leaving them filled halfway or less before taking the empty drinks out to the recycle can he saw outside the house.

He wasn’t sure what to do now, but deciding to let his body take the lead Jackson gave into his body's exhaustion and quickly made his way to his own house, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

,

,,

,,,

The next morning consisted of confusion and panic, mainly because Stiles had no idea where he was or what was going on until everything came rushing back to him all at once.

It took him twenty minutes to snap out of the panic attack he worked himself into, even then Stiles’ limbs were still shaking and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his bed and not move.

It was the memories of how his dad needed him that convinced him to get back up again and do something.

Stiles tried to stay silent as he went about cleaning the house, it certainly needed it, then once he realized he would have enough time Stiles made a small breakfast for his dad figuring he might need it if he had a hangover.

Not sure if this was when his dad had started going back to work or not, Stiles quietly made his way upstairs and into his dad’s room. Checking the notepad by the end table, Stiles realized that his dad did have to go into work today, specifically in two hours.

Figuring that two hours was enough time, Stiles gently shook his dad’s shoulder to wake him up. “Dad...Dad, you need to get up, you have work remember?”

Slowly his dad’s eyes opened and he blinked at him blearily before wincing and looking away. Stiles understood, really he did, he had his mothers eyes and his dad wasn’t capable of bringing himself to see it just yet. Though it hurt having his own father incapable of looking at him.

Stiles forced a smile on his face, “Foods on the counter….I’m gonna head back to bed, love you.” 

Stiles fled the room. He didn’t want to risk hearing his dad not respond, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle that right now.

Stiles sat upstairs in his room, listening intently as his dad walked past his bedroom door, not even bothering to say goodbye to him before leaving for the station. Once he knew his dad was gone, Stiles hurryingly got dressed and left the house. 

He needed to find Jackson.

Waking up not knowing where the other teen-er kid had gone worried him, mainly because last he remembered he had a little breakdown and passed out. He didn’t even know if Jackson made it to his house or not.

Walking took a lot longer now that he was smaller. Stiles’ legs shook by the time he entered Jackson’s neighborhood, he slowed down as he passed what he realized was Isaac’s house. He knew, he knew that Isaac’s brother was still in high school around this time and hadn’t been killed in action but just the thought of Isaac living in that house pissed him off. 

Gritting his teeth, Stiles forced his body to keep moving to the house directly across the street, he needed to talk to Jackson. Before he could even raise his hand to knock on the front door, it swung open to reveal a scowling Jackson standing there.

“Don’t knock you, idiot, my parents are awake.”

Stiles didn’t know why that mattered but didn’t bother asking, Jackson was an asshole through and through, he couldn’t care less how his mind worked. “We need to talk.”

Jackson rolled his eyes as he stepped outside, “I know that. Just wait off to the side of the house, dad will be leaving in a few minutes and then it’s just mom and me here.”

Sties had never met Mrs. Whittemore before but he knew he didn’t like her husband at all. The few times he’d met the elder Whittemore in his life, the man had been a douchebag in need of an ego check, like father like son. Nodding his head, scowling mostly in annoyance, Stiles stepped back and moved off to the side making sure no one would be able to see him even if they looked. After what felt like hours, Mr. Whittemore finally left the house, rushing slightly down to the family vehicle with his briefcase tucked under his arm.

A few minutes later, Jackson was opening the front door and gesturing for Stiles to come inside.

“Mom’s in the work-study looking over a few of dad’s cases,” Jackson explained once Stiles was close enough.

The both of them stay quiet until they were safely in Jackson’s bedroom with the door closed.

“Okay,” Stiles ran a hand down his face, “What the fuck do we do?”

“How should I know?” Jackson lifted a brow, “You’re the...Spark aren’t you? Can’t you send us back?” 

Stiles bit his lip and looked away.

“.....You...you don’t want to go back do you.” The way Jackson spoke, they both knew it wasn’t a question but a statement.

“I...if you want to then I’ll find a way to send you back but...Jackson none of them are gone…” Stiles whispered, “Allison, Erica, Boyd...they’re still alive...the Hales...holy shit, the Hale family is still alive at this time Jackson!”

“You want to try saving them?” Jackson snorted in disbelief, standing up and crossing his arms across his chest, “Do you really think that you can save all of them Stilinski?”

Something about the condescending note in Jackson’s tone had Stiles leaping to his feet, “I don’t know! How the hell should I know Jackass?! Just think about it though, if the Hales aren’t killed...Laura and Derek won’t leave, Peter won’t go crazy and no rampant werewolf going about biting people! None of them have to get bitten, and none of them have to die.”

“What if that’s what is supposed to happen,” Jackson met Stiles’ steely tone with his own, “What if they need to be bitten or what if they need to die? If you save someone, what if someone else dies instead? Are you prepared for that Stilinski? Are you?”

Stiles clenched his hands into fists, “Yes, I am.”

Jackson shook his head, “Fine. Guess we’re staying then.”

“What?”

Cocking his head to the side and placing his hands on his hips Jackson smirked, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Scowling, Stiles lightly punched Jackson in the shoulder, “Why the hell are you so weird?”

“Excuse me? If anyone here is weird it’s most definitely you, Nerd.”

“Hey!”

,

,,

,,,

Two and a half months.

Two and a half months filled with Jackson needling his father into letting him go out on his own, and convincing his mother that he wasn’t “pushing them away”. Within the past two months, he managed to not only see and speak with Isaac but Jackson even managed to get his dad to see how Coach Lahey seemed to ignore his youngest to focus on his oldest son Camden. His dad agreed to keep an eye on the Lahey family but other than that Jackson knew not much could be done.

Stilinski had somehow managed to meet Cora Hale at the park one day, as well as a young Peter Hale who according to Stilinski was no less creepy than his future self. Neither of them knew what the hell they were doing, they knew they couldn’t just tell the Hales, especially the Alpha about the threat with no proof. Also, there was a chance no one would believe them, probably thinking that they were the enemy trying to trick them or just the wild imaginations of children. Stilinski had explained what really happened with the Hale fire and the cause of it, Jackson not only felt disgusted but pissed off to learn about what Kate Argent had done to Derek. Jackson knew there was no lost love between him and any of the Hale’s but not even he was a big enough asshole to let a family burn alive.

Which is why when Jackson was out at the shopping center with his dad, they were looking for a birthday gift for his mother, and he saw a teenage Derek Hale walking hand in hand with a younger Kate Argent he didn’t hesitate to follow after them. He knew he’d probably get lectured later on when his dad realized he was missing but Jackson had one of the older cameras, like the ones from a CVS, an old thing he found sitting on his dresser at home, and he knew that they needed proof. This was his chance to get that proof.

Jackson followed after them for a few minutes, snapping pictures whenever Kate reached out to touch Derek and he looked mildly uncomfortable but hopeful each time. He made sure that the main pictures he took were ones where Kate had pulled Derek into a kiss, or where she was the one to initiate contact. 

Jackson was surprised by the fury he felt building up in his chest the longer Kate stayed near Derek, young naive Derek.

Deciding that enough was enough, Jackson quickly hurried back to where he last saw his father. As he thought, his dad was definitely not happy with Jackson for wandering off.

“Where were you?!” Mr. Whittemore’s voice was a tad hysterical as he patted Jackson down, ensuring that he was alright.

“Taking pictures,” Jackson shrugged holding his camera to his chest, taking a deep breath before innocently asking, “For your job you need pictures for cases right? When bad people do bad things?”

Mr. Whittemore’s posture did a 180, tensing up as he looked Jackson in the eye, “Son, Jackson what did you see?”

“This older lady kept touching and kissing someone younger,” Jackson spread his arms out to the side, making sure he still ‘acted’ his age, “Waaaaaay younger. He didn’t look okay with it so I took pictures.”

His dad’s eyes narrowed as he took out his cell phone quickly calling someone, as he waited for them to answer his dad grabbed Jackson’s hand, “Come on son, I believe there’s a place in the mall where we can get that film developed.”

Jackson grinned widely as whoever his dad called had answered the phone, his dad didn’t hesitate in explaining the situation to who Jackson realized had to be the Sheriff. They did get the film developed, and his dad let him keep the ones of Danny and him, or the odd one of Lydia Martin with him, but when his dad saw the ones he took of Derek and Kate, Jackson had never seen his dad look so furious or disgusted before. It startled him slightly, but Jackson willingly stayed silent as his dad rushed him home before explaining quietly to his mom what was going on. 

Mr. Whittemore left for the station and Jackson was told to go rest in his room while his mom did a bit of digging on the Argent’s, specifically Kate.

Jackson did manage to fall asleep, secretly glad it was still summer time so he didn’t have to worry about school in the morning. Though he didn’t sleep until morning as he was woken up late in the night by his father who explained that Sheriff Stilinski and the Hales were downstairs wanting to speak with him.

Jackson walked downstairs, secretly glad for the hidden talisman Stiles created a month ago to make him seem only human, and sat down on the couch across from where the Hales stood.

From what Jackson could tell it was Peter Hale there, along with an Alpha who he guessed was Talia, Derek’s mother, and some guy. Standing in the presence of an Alpha had Jackson fighting back a whine and the urge to bare his neck.

“Jackson,” Mr. Whittemore gestured towards the Hales, standing stiffly, “This is Mrs. Talia Hale along with her husband Robert, and her brother Peter. They asked if they could speak with you after the Sheriff does, you don’t have too if you don’t want too.”

Jackson had no idea why they wanted to speak with him but he didn’t mind it, though he sort of wanted to have Stilinski there. Jackson's eyes landed on the Sheriff and narrowed slightly, he knew that Sheriff Stilinski was a good man and a good father (at times) but at the moment he sucked and Stilinski was dealing with that on his own. It was enough to have him glare at the man.

The discussion with the Sheriff and his parents went by quickly, so quickly that Jackson didn’t even realize they were finished until the Sheriff stood and shook his parent's hands. Breathing in deeply, Jackson could still smell the alcohol in the Sheriff’s system but thankfully it was practically nonexistent.

He hoped it was because the Sheriff came to his senses.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to speak with the Hales now if you don’t want too,” Mrs. Whittemore said softly, kneeling by Jackson’s side.

“I’m fine mom,” Jackson made sure his eyes widened slightly to show how ‘Ernest’ he was, “Though can it just be me? You need to talk with dad and Sheriff Stilinski don’t you?”

Mrs. Whittemore bit her lip, Jackson knew she wouldn’t be comfortable with it but after a few minutes, she nodded her head slowly giving him her permission.

“Make sure you come to get us if you want to stop at any time alright?” Mrs. Whittemore kissed Jackson on the forehead, “Love you, sweetheart.”

Jackson stared at the Hales who all stared right back at him in silence until his mom left the room. Peter relaxed into one of the open seats in the room and Mr. Hale loosened his stance.

Then Talia moved forward, smiling gently as she sat next to him on the couch, “Hello Jackson.”

Jackson tilted his head towards her, slightly barring his throat despite knowing she wouldn’t think anything of it, even if her wolf had to be acknowledging the action.

“Now Jackson,” Talia Hale looked over at the other’s before returning her gaze to Jackson, “Your father...your father contacted us and the Sheriff quite a few hours ago, he showed us the pictures you took….”

“Oddly well for a child.” Peter cut in, his sneer causing Jackson to glare at him.

“Peter.” Robert’s tone was both chiding and annoyed, “Now is not the time.”

Peter rolled his eyes but stayed silent as Talia brought Jackson’s attention back to her.

“You saw this...woman with my son, Jackson?”

From the way Talia gritted her teeth, Jackson knew she wanted to say something else but stopped because of him.  “Yeah, he didn’t look comfortable so...I dunno.”

Jackson shrugged before any of them could say anything else a blur raced into the room and tackled Jackson off the couch. Talia leaped to her feet, as did Peter who stepped towards them with Robert being the only one who hadn’t moved. 

Jackson didn’t even bother fighting back, he had smelled Stilinski arriving and wasn’t surprised when he entered. Though he was shocked when Stilinski tackled him.

It was when he realized that Stilinski was shaking slightly that Jackson rolled them over so that he was crouched over him and keeping the others from staring. It was an odd position to go into but Jackson’s wolf was pleased by the movement of providing cover for Stilinski.

“Stilinski,” Jackson murmured, only Stilinski tightened his hold on him and burrowed his face into Jackson’s chest.

Jackson glanced up at the Hales and Sheriff Stilinski who ran into the room, all of them staring at them oddly. Jackson’s eyes narrowed before shifting back onto his heels and lifting Stilinski into his arms. He stumbled slightly but glared when the Sheriff reached out to take Stilinski from him.

“Don’t.” Jackson knew his voice was cold, oddly uncaring for a child, but he didn’t care, “Don’t you have a job to do Sheriff?”

Sheriff Stilinski frowned at him and reluctantly nodded as he backed out of the room, Jackson stood up glaring as Talia stepped towards him. Her gaze was both worried and suspicious. He spun around and walked out of the room, well aware of his parents coming over and staring at him.

Once they were upstairs Jackson didn’t bother trying to get Stilinski to let go of him, he simply adjusted his grip as he climbed into bed and kept Stilinski tucked into his side. At some point, each of his parents stopped by the room and tried speaking with him but Jackson ignored them, just as he ignored it when the Sheriff returned hours later to pick up his son. 

Until Jackson knew what happened he wasn’t planning on letting Stilinski go anywhere. Not while his wolf was freaking out over the mere idea of letting someone take Stilinski away.

Which was why the Whittemore’s ended up having the Sheriff stay in their guest bedroom until their son decided to not kidnap the Sheriff’s son.

It was nearing four in the morning when Stilinski finally moved, though it was to turn over, Jackson figured that was his cue.

“Stilinski,” Jackson drawled loosening his grip, “As warm as you are, mind telling me what happened?”

Stilinski tightened his hold before letting go entirely and shifted back to put some space behind them, “...I was coming to speak with you…”

“And?”

“I…” Stilinski clenched his eyes shut, “I had a panic attack, I worked myself up, this stupid shit is really messing with me, but then….then I saw Kate Argent driving past your house and I thought….I thought that…”

“You thought that she did something to me?” Jackson finished realizing what Stilinski was trying to say.

“She’d kill anyone, even assholes.”

Jackson snorted reaching over and flicking Stilinski on the forehead. “Whatever Stilinski, go to sleep.”

Stilinski look at Jackson with wide eyes, “What?”

“You heard me.” 

Grinning widely, Stilinski snuggled closer and closed his eyes, reveling in the fact that pack was near.

,

,,

,,,

Stiles needed to stop, really he did but Jackson was overly warm and it felt amazing cuddling with him. Which is why despite waking up first, Stiles stayed where he was with Jackson’s arms around him, content just to lay there all day.

Sadly, that wasn’t what the universe had in store as the bedroom door slowly opened and his dad of all people poked his head in to stare at them. Stiles froze, staring back at his dad with wide eyes.

Realizing that this was a conversation he would not be able to get out of, Stiles slowly moved out of Jackson’s grip and his bed without waking him. He followed his dad down the stairs and past the halls towards the study where Mr. Whittemore was waiting.

Stiles hesitated when he saw Mr. Whittemore there but soon relaxed when the man left the room after his dad and he entered. 

“Son--”

“Sorry,” Stiles quickly cut his dad off and looked down, “Sorry dad.”

“...Where were you? Why weren’t you at the house?” His dad sighed wearily, “Stiles you’re not old enough to go off on your own.”

“I was coming to see Jackson….I...” Stiles shrugged, “I was fine but there was this weird lady outside his house and I freaked out.”

“Weird lady?” Sheriff Stilinski repeated sitting up straight, “Son, I need you to tell me what she looked like.”

Stiles was well aware of the situation with Kate Argent, after overhearing his dad’s conversation with Mr. Whittemore yesterday. Which was why he made sure to up the innocent look he had on as he described Kate Argent down to a T. His dad’s face grew redder and redder before he smiled calmly and got to his feet.

“Stiles, do you want to stay here or with Melissa and Scott?” Sheriff Stilinski gritted his teeth, “I believe Miss Argent needs to come down to the station.”

“Can Jackson and I go to Scott’s?”

“You’ll need Melissa and the Whittemore’s permission...” His dad trailed off as he took out his phone, calling the station.

Stiles nodded his head and quickly left the room, he knew Jackson had listened in on the conversation so he was glad that he wouldn’t have to waste time telling him about it. Instead, Stiles focused on finding where Mrs. Whittemore was at.

He was upstairs in her bedroom putting on makeup.

“Mrs. Whittemore?”

“Oh!” Mrs. Whittemore set down her eyeliner and smiled, “Hello S-Stiles?”

Stiles nodded, “I was wondering if Jackson could come with me to my friend Scott’s house?”

Mrs. Whittemore grinned, “Of course! Jackson! Sweetheart come down here!”

Seconds later a pair of feet came pounding down the stairs, rushing into the room Jackson looked around warily, “What’s wrong?”

Mrs. Whittemore’s brow furrowed, “Why would something be wrong? Jackson, Stiles here was just asking if you would go to this Scott’s house with him.”

“Oh,” Jackson looked over at Stiles, “Why do you want me to go there?”

Stiles shifted awkwardly, “Uh, well, I thought that maybe if you guys talked now then...well, once school starts back up….”

“You want us to be friends?” Jackson said incredulously causing his mother to frown at him.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Mrs. Whittemore crossed her arms and stared Jackson down, “Go get dressed. I’ll drop you both off on my way to work.”

Scowling, Jackson shot Stiles a glare before turning and making his way back upstairs to his bedroom. The slamming of a door causing Stiles to wince.

Mrs. Whittemore turned towards Stiles worriedly, “Scott and Jackson don’t like one another?”

Stiles shook his head, “Nope. Jax and I only just became friends, Scotty doesn’t like him because I didn’t.”

“Oh.” 

Hearing how surprised Mrs. Whittemore sounded, Stiles quickly added, “That’s just because of people liking Jax better. It’s okay though, I like Jax now and Scotty will too.”

Stiles knew he would never live that down as he knew without a doubt that Jackson was upstairs listening in. The two of them sat there in silence until Jackson finally came downstairs, he walked over towards them with a weird look on his face but before Stiles could question him on it Mrs. Whittemore was ushering them out of the house and out to the car.

Mrs. Whittemore kept up a steady stream of chatter the entire ride to the McCall household, Stiles made an effort to talk back and up his end of the conversation but Jackson didn’t say a single word. Once they made it to the McCall home, Stiles was about to get out of the car and rush to the front door but was stopped by Mrs. Whittemore asking him to wait a moment.

“I just want to make sure it’s alright for you two to stay over,” Mrs. Whittemore explained as she got out of the car.

Stiles managed to sit still for a few seconds before he began fidgeting in his seat. 

“Would you stop moving.” Jackson scowled as he stared after his mother.

“Sorry,” Stiles drawled, “I didn’t know if my past self-took my Adderall the night we came here so I might have missed a dose, I took it today though but I still might’ve missed a dose.”

Jackson frowned but didn’t say a word. Instead, he had his head tilted towards the McCall house and Stiles realized he was listening in to Melissa and Mrs. Whittemore’s conversation.

“What are they saying?” Stiles whispered.

“Shh!” Jackson smacked his hand over Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles kept quiet as Jackson continued listening in, he watched as Jackson looked down at his lap and frowned. “Jackson?”

“It’s nothing.” Jackson’s face smoothed out into a blank expression, “She just asked if we can stay for a bit. Mrs. McCall agreed.”

“Okaaaay?” Stiles looked away from Jackson and out the window as Melissa waved at him and Mrs. Whittemore began walking back towards the car.

Stiles slid out of the car with Jackson climbing out a moment later. He rushed towards the front door while Jackson talked to his mom.

“Stiles,” Melissa smiled, holding her arms out for a hug, “How are you? Also, Whittemore? Jackson Whittemore? I thought you and Scott hated him?”

Stiles melted into Melissa’s embrace, her hug similar to the way his mother used to hug him, “M’okay and don’t hate him, not anymore.”

Stiles was slightly startled to realize that he meant it.

,

,,

,,,

Stilinski wasn’t lying. 

Jackson listened with half an ear as his mom told him to be on his best behavior and that his father would be picking him up later tonight, his attention was on Stilinski.

Stilinski who just told Mrs. McCall that he didn’t hate him with a steady heart.

“Jackson!”

Startled, Jackson looked back over at his mother who stood with her hands on her hips and was looking at him with one brow raised.

Smiling apologetically, Jackson moved towards her and gave her a hug goodbye, muttering to have a nice day at work before he looked towards Mrs. McCall and Stilinski who were still hugging. He wasn’t sure how to act around his parents...for him the past few years were strained between them with his finding out about his adoption and becoming supernatural, but at the moment his parents didn’t even know about either of his things. He figured, for now, he would keep knowing the truth to himself.

Jackson walked slowly over towards the front door, unsure of if he was actually welcome or not. Only the moment he was close enough Mrs. McCall let go of Stilinski and gestured for the both of them to come inside. The moment he was in the house, Stilinski took off running up the stairs and Jackson was left alone with Mrs. McCall. Distinctly he could hear Stilinski telling McCall that he was here and McCall freaking out about it.

“Jackson?” 

Jackson looked over at Mrs. McCall as she walked towards the living room, gesturing for him to follow her. He sat on the couch, keeping one ear out on McCall and Stilinski’s conversation while he listened to Mrs. McCall go into what he assumed was the kitchen and move stuff around. She came back out after a minute carrying two mugs in her hands.

“Uh, thank you,” Jackson said taking the mug Mrs. McCall held out towards him.

Mrs. McCall smiled, “You’re welcome. So, your mother says that you’ll be staying here until your father's off of work, is that alright with you?”

Jackson shrugged, “I guess. I dunno why she didn’t just leave me home with a babysitter.”

“Well…from what I understand this is supposed to be a day with you and the boys hanging out?”

“I know your son hates me, Mrs. McCall. I don’t need to stay here if anything I can stay home by myself.” Jackson scoffed, looking away.

Mrs. McCall frowned, “I don’t doubt you can stay home alone, but I know that your mother would prefer it if you stayed here. Also, whether my son hates you or not, I promised your mom you can stay here so you are welcome.”

“I’m welcomed because my mom asked you to let me be.”

Mrs. McCall forced Jackson to look over at her, “No one forced a McCall to do anything. We chose to do it.”

Jackson and Mrs. McCall looked away as they heard both Stilinski and McCall come running downstairs. McCall breathing harshly as the run caused him to become out of breath. Jackson stared at him, he’d gotten used to a werewolf McCall, he sort of forgot he had asthma so badly.

McCall stared right back at him with a glare on his face, Stilinski jabbing him in the ribs got McCall to look away but Jackson knew no matter what they say, he wasn’t welcome here.

Just like always.

,

,,

,,,

Four years. 

For four entire years, they’ve been stuck in the past, Jackson knew they weren’t planning on leaving anytime soon but that didn’t stop him from keeping track of the days passing by. For some godforsaken reason, he allowed Stilinski to pull him into his little group consisting of both him and McCall.

Of course, wherever Jackson went so did Danny and a reluctant Lydia Martin. Due to a few anonymous calls to the police and pictures taken as time passed and Camden Lahey left for the service, Jackson managed to prove Mr. Lahey’s physical and probably mental abuse of his remaining son; Isaac. He wasn’t sure why he did it just that...he could literally hear everything that happened in the Lahey household and it made him physically sick on multiple occasions.

Instead of a foster home, Stilinski whined to his dad for weeks and Jackson asked his father to help them out in order for Isaac Lahey to become a foster kid of the Stilinski household. Jackson knew his dad pulled a few favors to get the fostering approved by the state, it didn’t matter to him really, but it'd been a little over three years since then and Jackson could already see Isaac coming out of his shell. Even if he was pretty sure Isaac figured out that he was the one who got his father arrested, from the way Isaac acted around him Jackson was sure the boy hated him for getting his father taken away. He was also happy to learn that the Sheriff had forced himself to stop drinking when it acted as a painful reminder of Isaac’s own dad. Something that benefited all of them.

Turning 13 and beginning his freshman year of high school was only the start of the shitshow that became his life. For the past four years, ever since he helped get Kate Argent arrested, The Hale’s had all one by one tried talking to him and Stilinski (because he’d been the only one they’d seen Jackson with so much). The only one that had yet to confront either of them was Derek Hale. Stilinski spent weeks muttering about how Derek needed to pull his head out of his guilt-ridden asshole. Excluding the Hales, that year Stilinski decided to bring Boyd and Erica into their little group. 

A few months into their supposed friendship Jackson had been witness to one of Erica’s first seizure’s and it scared the hell out of him though he was loathed to admit it. He sat with her, while Stilinski and McCall ran for the school nurse, and since Erica was so out of it he siphoned some of her pain away.

He didn’t think he could actually do that, it’d just been a gut instinct. It made him realize that maybe he did care for them all….just a little bit.

Jackson was worried about his...supernatural self, especially during the full moons over the years. Since no one but Stilinski knew the truth about him, Jackson couldn’t go running without risk of the Hales finding out and thinking he was an Omega to be hunted down. Which was another thing he was worried about, the possibility of becoming an Omega since he had no Alpha or a pack at this point in time. This is until he realized that his wolf and Stilinski’s Spark had formed pack bonds between one another and the others in their friends' group even if there were no other wolves and all but one of them were actually human. 

Jackson’s considered Lydia to still be human since she hadn’t awakened her Banshee self yet, even if he did suspect it was coming out more now then in the original timeline. Things had definitely gotten harder as time went on, he thought he’d be able to handle his wolf/Kanima only it seemed as though every other second he was fighting the urge to show himself to his pack. The others are clearly suspicious of his behavior, Stilinski’s yelled at him enough times to control himself but for some reason, he just couldn’t.

It was because of Stilinski’s charmed talisman he’s never taken off that Jackson was able to keep his wolf hidden from the Hale’s thus far. Gritting his teeth, Jackson ignored his wolves restlessness as he forced himself to relax.

The reaction was immediate. With a lingering headache as his wolf fought for control.

Peter had stopped coming round a few days after Stilinski made it aware that he had the stealth of a baby bird, gave off pedophile vibes, and how Jackson wouldn’t tolerate Peter’s creepiness. It was a relief to Jackson to have one less Hale around him 24/7. Forcing himself into a state of calmness whenever the Hale’s were near, gave off that he was being emotionless towards them but Jackson didn’t care, the Hale’s had no right butting into his business.

The main downside to ignoring his wolves’ needs was that Jackson found himself becoming clingy with their group of friends and any loud noises seemed to set him off. It was as though his senses were in overdrive, and everyone had no problem telling him that he needed to back off or at least go someone else if he was in a ‘mood’.

It was because of this that most days Jackson ended up leaving the school cafeteria abruptly to sit in the library or go wait in the boy's locker room until he regained control. Sometimes he’d find an empty classroom to hang out in until lunch ended.

Out of all people, Jackson figured Stilinski would understand him but instead it seemed as though Stilinski had no idea what was going on with him. If Jackson was being honest with himself, it pissed him the hell off. Though he supposed Stilinski wasn’t and had never been a wolf so he probably didn’t realize something was wrong.

Today was a day just like that. Jackson had been in the cafeteria, sitting with all the others, but apparently, he’d been sitting too close to Isaac and it made him uncomfortable. His wolf fought him, wanting him to stay there near pack but Jackson did something he hadn’t even considered doing before.

He used what little control he had left to block off all the pack bonds he shared with his...friends. Stilinski jerked slightly and stared at him with slowly gaining realization and the others all shifted around before looking at him as well, only Jackson didn’t care. Stilinski never noticed before and none of the others wanted to give it a chance. Even if they didn’t know what  _ it  _ was. Spinning on his heel, with his lunch left behind on the table, Jackson rushed from the lunch room trying to ignore the calls of his name.

Other students were watching him as he all but ran down the halls, he couldn’t go to the locker room, not now when the others all knew that was his getaway spot. The library was out of the question, that’d be the first place Danny or Lydia would look for him. With no other place in mind, Jackson let his mind drift out of focus as his feet led him off in some random direction. Ending up outside at the bleachers was definitely not where he thought he’d wind up, but for some reason, Jackson felt as though he needed to be here.

He wasn’t alone either.

Cora Hale of all people was sitting a few rows up on the bleachers staring right back at him with an unreadable look on her face. Before Jackson could even think about running off or possible saying something, someone exited the treeline beside the field and lightly jogged over to the both of them.

It was only because of the photographs Talia Hale brought over to show him a while ago that Jackson was able to identify the light haired, green-eyed woman as Laura Hale.

Laura’s eyes immediately latched onto him, freezing Jackson where he was. A broad grin, easily rivaling Stilinski’s while on a sugar rush, slid over Laura’s face. Detouring from her original designation, Laura rushed towards him and tackled Jackson in a bear hug.

That was something the Hale’s always seemed to do. They constantly touched him. Stilinski didn’t seem to notice it, but Jackson could tell that they were all scent-marking them, trying to get them used to their touch. Jackson would take two to three showers after any Hale encounter to get their scent off of him.

He knew the Hales noticed their lack of scent on him if the frowns they gave him were any indication.

The scent of other wolves that weren’t his pack overpowering his packs scents on him made him feel agitated and slightly vulnerable. He could handle Peters scent slightly and Derek’s to an extent but Jackson didn’t have to worry about Derek since he’d avoided him since the Kate incident.

Jackson tensed in Laura’s hold, refusing to hug her back after a few awkward moments passed she let go and took a step back, Jackson bit back a chuckle at the pout on her face.

“Asshole.” Laura scowled, turning to look at her younger sister, “Cor! Jackson joining us?”

Cora raised a brow as she stood up and slowly walked down the bleachers to them, “No. He came running out here before seeing me and freezing. If anything it seems like he wants to be alone.”

“Do you?” Laura’s head jerked around to stare at Jackson, “You want us to leave you alone?”

Hesitantly, Jackson shook his head.

Maybe it was high time he stopped avoiding the Hale’s, after all, they’d need to trust him if the enemies from the future still planned on coming for them and they’d get stuck working together.

,

,,

,,,

He didn’t even realize. Stiles stared after Jackson as he booked it out of the cafeteria. He’d gotten so used to hanging out around the others and they were all human. He forgot that wolves needed his Spark and their pack to be nearby, especially when injured.

It felt as though a part of him had been carved out of his chest when the pack bond with Jackson was blocked, Stiles was just thankful it wasn’t severed.

Stomach twisting into knots, Stiles quickly jumped to his feet only before he could even get his leg out from under the table, one of the others pushed and held him down.

It was Danny and Lydia.

“What was that Stiles?” Lydia demanded, keeping one perfectly polished nail on Stiles’s bicep.

Danny had his hand wrapped around Stiles’ waist, the look on his face daring Stiles to try and lie to them.

“....We know you two have secrets….” Isaac said softly, wincing as Stiles’ head snapped around to stare at him.

“It’s more than just secrets,” Erica scoffed, frowning as Boyd shook his head at them, “From what I heard you two became all buddy-buddy overnight and just all of a sudden you care about one another?”

“Knock it off you guys,” Scott cut in, glaring at the others, “Stiles doesn’t have to explain himself if he doesn’t want too, the same goes for Jackson.”

Stiles wasn’t gonna lie, he was proud of the way Scott had given Jackson a second chance. Though the two of them argued on occasion they actually became close over the years.

“B-”

Scott cut Erica off, looking her and the others in the eye one at a time, “For a supposed friend, you guys sure aren’t acting like one.” 

Erica reeled back as though slapped, the others didn’t look much better. Scott looked slightly apologetic but it was obvious to all of them that Scott meant every word.

Sighing, Stiles spoke up, “We do have some secrets, everyone does actually. I know for a fact each one of you has secrets that you’ve never told any of us. Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean we need to know everything about one another! I’m gonna go find Jax, okay?”

He didn’t bother waiting to see what any of them had to say on the matter.

,

,,

,,,

Of all things he expected to come out of getting in a car with Laura and Cora Hale, near silence was not one of them. From what Jackson knew of the Hale’s, Laura was one of the more talkative ones, he had no idea why they were all so silent now.

It was unnerving.

At some point during the drive to the Hale house, Jackson began to fidget as the silence wore on. He was beginning to regret agreeing to accompany the girls back to the Hale property after sitting on the bleachers for a while longer. Perhaps it would’ve been better if he didn’t skip the rest of the school day.

Cora was seated in the front seat with Laura behind the wheel, taking out his cellphone Jackson ignored the way Cora twisted around to look at him and instead focused on sending out a text to Stilinski.

Out of all of them, Stilinski would be the one to panic the most if Jackson dropped off the grid, especially with the deeprooted paranoia they both have. Which was why he sent him a message letting him know that he was on his way to the preserve with Laura and Cora.

“Soooo,” Laura glanced in the mirror and grinned, “How’s school going Jackson? Do you like Beacon Hills High School?”

Jackson shrugged, meeting Cora’s gaze as she continued staring at him creepily, “It’s fine.”

“O-Okay….” Laura cleared her throat before glancing over at Cora and elbowing her in the side, “Cor, stop being creepy. That’s Uncle Peter's job.”

Jackson snorted as Cora shot Laura a highly offended glare before turning back around in her seat to look out the window. Jackson looked down at his cell as a message from Stilinski came through, asking him why he was heading to the Hale house and if he needed him there.

Jackson debated on it briefly before sending a text back saying that he was just going to talk with them and be on standby in case he needed an excuse to leave. He was still annoyed with Stilinski but knew he’d still help him out regardless of whatever tension or feud they had going on.

The rest of the ride was spent in total silence bar the occasional question Laura threw Jackson’s way, those of which he immediately shot down. By the time they pulled to a stop in front of the Hale house porch everyone was glad to be out of the car.

Laura made it to the door first but before she could even touch it, the door was already pulled open by none other than Talia Hale. Talia eyed her daughters before looking towards Jackson and smiling softly.

“Shouldn’t you be at school Jackson?” Talia asked, tilting her head to shoot Cora a glare.

Cora should’ve been at school too but Laura had been the one to decide that they should skip for the day.

Jackson shrugged, the movement bringing Talia’s attention back towards him, “Yeah but it’s just chem and gym left. Not really missing anything there.”

Which was true, Jackson forgot how much of an ass Harris was and how the man spent most of the class targeting students rather than teaching something actually useful.

Talia frowned but didn’t say a word, instead, she stepped back and gestured for them all to come inside. Everything was fine until Jackson lifting his foot and froze just outside the doorframe.

“Jackson?”

He knew he must’ve looked strange, standing there with only a foot in the house but all he could think about was what Stilinski had told him years ago. How Kate had trapped them all in their own home and burned them alive. Swallowing, Jackson stepped back well aware of how Talia and her daughters were eyeing him.

“Sorry,” Jackson forced a smile on his face, “Could we talk out here?”

Talia’s lips pressed into a thin line as she nodded her head and softly said, “Of course. Laura, take your sister back to school please.”

“B-”

“Now Laura.”

Jackson stayed silent as Laura and Cora both dragged their feet back to the car. Muttering the entire time about how it wasn’t fair that he got to skip school but they had to go back. Jackson couldn’t really see why Laura was complaining when technically she’d graduated already and wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place.

“Would you like to sit down?” Talia shut the front door and sat on the swinging bench on the porch.

It was more than large enough for the two of them but Jackson didn’t feel comfortable enough to sit next to her so he remained standing.

“Ok.” Talia’s smile dimmed slightly as she rested her hands in her lap.

Neither of them said a word after that. Jackson stared down at his feet, feeling Talia’s gaze on him. 

Eventually, he decided to address an issue that had been bothering him for a while now, “...Why is your family so intent on….on befriending Stilinski and me?”

He glanced up just in time to see Talia’s disappointed frown. Though Jackson couldn’t fathom why she was disappointed.

“Well,” Talia sighed, “Honestly, it’s because we are thankful for what you did...You don’t know the full extent of what you’ve done, Jackson.”

Jackson’s eyes narrowed, “That it?”

“No Jackson that is not it.”  Talia’s tone changed slightly, not noticeable to a human but to Jackson he could pick up the suspicion as well, “We can tell that there’s something...something different about you. We’re not sure what it is but we want to be able to help you should the time come.”

Jackson tensed. Stilinski’s Spark couldn’t have failed or worn off, he knew it wasn’t possible because it was powered by Stilinski himself. The only way it could stop working is if Stilinski was dead. It was because she had said that they weren’t sure what was different about him that Jackson convinced himself  _ not  _ to take off running.

“I don’t need help.” 

He knew he sounded like a spoiled kid, but Jackson couldn’t afford to have any of the Hale’s nosing around his business. He wasn’t sure why Stilinski and he agreed even after the future’s changed not to tell anyone the truth, but for some reason, he had the strongest feeling that if they told anyone what was to come then that would set it in stone.

Talia got to her feet and put her hands on top of Jackson’s shoulders. He couldn’t help but feel as though she carried the world in those hands and just placed it on him.

“Everybody needs get help once in a while Jackson, lord knows I do. There is nothing wrong with counting on others.”

“No,” Jackson scoffed, “But it can lead to disappointment, betrayal, or even those you thought you could trust abandoning you.”

Talia’s eyes widened in shock and that was when Jackson knew he went too far. Deciding that it would be best if he didn’t stick around, Jackson spun around and took off running. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Peter pulling up in the driveway and getting out of the car with Derek.

“Jackson! Jackson wait!”

It sounded as though someone was chasing after him but Jackson figured since they already knew something was different about him then there was nothing wrong with him using his speed to his advantage instead of holding back. Jackson quickened his pace, using his advanced senses to tell how far whoever was following him was and darting all over the place to scatter his scent.

It took close to ten minutes before whoever was chasing him gave up.

,

,,

,,,

“Jackson?” Stiles pulled his front door open wider and stepped back to let Jackson shuffle in.

He was panting as the moment his panicked eyes met Stiles’, Stiles felt his own heart begin to speed up.

“Shit,” Stiles lowered his voice, well aware of Isaac sitting on the living room couch, “Jax what happened?”

Jackson jerked his head to the side before glancing up at the stairs.

Stiles was already nodding as pushing Jackson up the stairs as he called over his shoulder, “Yo Isaac! Jax and I are gonna head upstairs, you need us just yell!”

Isaac had twisted entirely around on the couch and was watching the both of them like a puppy/hawk mix. Only Stiles couldn’t deal with this at the moment, he figured Scott snapping at them at during lunch would’ve been enough to stop the gang from questioning Jackson or him but it would seem like they’d forgotten all about leaving them alone.

Once they were upstairs Stiles locked his bedroom door and his window as well. Not trusting Isaac to not try and listen in, Stiles rolled up an old t-shirt of his and stuffed it under the door.

“Okay Jackson,” Stiles haphazardly climbed onto his bed and sat next to the boy, “Tell me what happened.”

“They know,” Jackson mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“What?!” Stiles yelped, accidentally hitting Jackson in the shoulder when he flung his arms out.

Jackson looked up and glowered at him, “Talia Hale told me that the reason, well one of the reasons, why they keep bugging me is cause they know I’m not human. She says she wants to be able to help. More likely just keep an eye on me and get rid of me if I’m too much trouble.”

“They know what you are?” Stiles knew his eyes were probably bugging out of his head, but he had a legitimate reason to be freaking out. He chose to ignore the bitterness which Jackson spoke with for the moment.

“No. They just know that I’m not human.” Jackson scowled as he sat up straight, every muscle in his body going tense, “They  _ can’t  _ find out Stilinski. Do you hear me? Not only will our plan go to shit, and probably rat us out to our parents, but they’ll break up our pack and I just-I just can’t okay?! I’m barely holding on as it is!”

Stiles watched in shock as Jackson leap off his bed and started pacing around the bedroom. He could see the scales pushing just beneath the surface of Jackson’s skin.

“None of the others even  _ know  _ about me, Stilinski! At least in London, I had the neighboring pack with me! Especially on full moons, here I can’t even go for runs! Do you know how hard it is trying to fight my own body every fucking day? I know I’m being clingy, I know and I hate it but my wolf wants it!”

Glad he invested in curtains this time around, Stiles quickly pulled them shut just in case any wandering Hale’s tried looking in. He knows he caught Peter walking by a few times. The wards he placed kept them from being able to listen in on conversations but Stiles didn’t put any wards up to block a wolves sight.

No one needed to see Jackson possibly having a breakdown. Hell, Stiles didn’t want to see Jackson have a breakdown. Thinking back on it, Stiles realized what Jackson said made sense.

He knew his Spark was enough, at least at the moment, to fill in the void of an Alpha. Though he didn’t have the advantage of any Alpha abilities or being able to control Jackson should he lose it…..like he was now.

“Jackson!” Stiles hissed, trying not to yell because he was pretty sure Isaac was trying to listen in regardless of Stiles having told him many times now not too.

Stiles couldn’t help but gasp as Jackson’s eyes shine iridescent blue, the glowing blue eyes he was used to what he wasn’t used too was how they faded to the sickly yellow of the Kanima. The scales slowly disappeared and were replaced by his beta features.

Jackson’s Kanima side and wolf side were clashing, their own characteristics mixing. It was something that Stiles had never seen happen before, and Jackson had never mentioned it happening before either.

Jackson’s head suddenly snapped up and Stiles couldn’t stop the yell that escaped him as Jackson suddenly tackled him to the ground. Stiles knew without a doubt that Isaac had heard the resounding thump that followed.

Not even seconds later there was loud knocking on his bedroom door as Isaac’s voice rang out, “Stiles? Jackson? Everything okay in there!”

“Y-Yeah!” Stiles arched his head back and to the side, baring his throat to Jackson who immediately laid his head there and began sniffing, “We’re...We’re good Isaac! Just fell off my chair!”

Stiles let out a small  _ eep!  _ As Jackson’s cold nose rubbed against the side of his neck, however, the low growl from Jackson stopped him from moving away. It was once his heart finally stopped pounding away in his chest that Stiles realized that Jackson was actually beginning to relax the longer he held onto Stiles. 

He couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off of his face.

“So~,” Stiles sang, “Puppy piles. Puppy piles are now gonna be a thing.”

Jackson snorted against his throat and Stiles knew that puppy piles were most definitely going to start happening, either by him starting it or Jackson. Stiles grinned to himself as he wondered how the others would react to the puppy piles. Knowing Scotty, he would probably be confused but all for it even if it was with Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completed, it's a [long] one shot. Basically, this is the start to a new series of [long] one-shots from the beginning of Jackson and Stiles' journey until their graduation from high school.


End file.
